


when at a wedding, there's always gonna be love (well at least fake love)

by romanoffhill



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, we're rewriting btches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffhill/pseuds/romanoffhill
Summary: Jake Peralta is many things. A slob. A decent detective. A friend even. But is he no way a 'perfect' boyfriend to Amy Santiago. Yet that is his case when Amy's cousin decides to get married and her mother puts "Plus One" on the wedding invitation.-Your classic "friends fake date then fall in love while at a wedding" fanfic.-edit: literally 8 months later, and we restarting this fic, let's go





	1. Chapter 1

hi, hello, i have deleted previous chapters, and i'm going to (probably re-write this.) stay tuned.


	3. to anyone that still reads this:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry :(

hi, 

clearly i'm not updating this fic anymore. as someone who isn't very creative and struggles with writing i thought this would be a good intro to becoming a better writer. clearly my lackluster 2 chapters prove that. however every cloud has a silver lining, and i'll be doing to same storyline, but as a twitter fic. i just started a twitter fic (@whateveraspidercan go check it out if you like marvel!) and i've discovered those are easier to start out on! 

to recap:  
\- i'm putting this on hold  
\- turning the storyline to a twitter fic { I'll be posting it under a different name, so to the one person who has this on their bookmarks [ thank you!! ] you can remove this } 

\- look for @jakeperalta on the 'jake/amy' tags !

-shoocqthy

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [@jakeperalta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376376) by [romanoffhill (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/romanoffhill)




End file.
